Kuro no Hana
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Kanda Yuu era uno de los mejores exorcistas, tenía la mejor sincronización, la mayor exigencia en su entrenamiento, disciplinado; casi perfecto... pero a pesar de todo eso siempre había algo que estaba fuera de su control… -LaviYuu-


Hii, aquí Kana

Este es el primer fanfic que hice hace unos años atrás de LaviYuu. No sé porqué no lo había subido pero, dado que subiré un segundo de la pareja, cargaré primero este~

**Lo hice especialmente para mi amore, se lo dedico con mucho amor.**

_[Los personajes pertenecen a _**_Katsura Hoshino_**_]_

* * *

><p>Era pasado el medio día cuando fue a la cafetería, ordenó (como su costumbre) soba y té verde, no le gustaban las cosas dulces ni otros alimentos que tuvieran tales semejanzas. Fue a la mesa que acostumbraba, tomó asiento mientras el barullo se formaba a su alrededor.<p>

Los buscadores, investigadores y otros exorcistas trataban de mantener la distancia de él, era como una mina en el campo, cualquiera que la pisara moriría en un instante. Ignoró el escándalo, bueno, en realidad tenía pocas energías para detenerlo y se dignó a almorzar.

El rostro del peliazul conservaba aún las raspaduras que poco a poco se habían ido curando, su cuerpo no se encontraba fatigado por la pelea, ni tenía graves heridas… en realidad se encontraba cansado por otros motivos, y no era para menos, dado que llegó casi a la madrugada y habiéndose apenas tirado a su cama el maniático investigador lo había jalado de entre las sábanas para sacarlo de la recámara, llevarlo a la oficina y hacerle que relate todos los hechos vividos ese día, todo eso con el (estúpido) pretexto que era mejor obtener información "fresca".

Masculló sus alimentos, definitivamente algún día le daría una muerte dolorosa, la más lenta y dolorosa posible, o eso planeaba, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, era casi una costumbre tener tales pensamientos a esas horas de la mañana.

A pesar de todo el ruido a su alrededor y de los pensamientos asesinos que le dictaba la cabeza escuchó su voz desde el otro lado de la cafetería, inmediatamente bajó los palillos a la mesa, para su fortuna había terminado de comer su soba. Cerró los ojos y como si el diablo le siguiera se puso de pie yendo a devolver los platos. Todo iba a marchar bien, es decir, el conejo pervertido era un despistado de primera que ni cuenta se daría de que estaba allí si se iba rápida y sigilosamente pero… Kanda Yuu no gozaba de ese tipo de suertes.

El ruido de los platos cayendo junto con la bandeja metálica hizo un sonido tan ensordecedor que los ojos de los presentes giraron su atención, encontrándose con Jhonny en el suelo encima de un (más que nunca) furioso Yuu.

– Kanda –tartamudeó el chico poniéndose de pie, oh, él mismo sabía lo que había hecho y las consecuencias que tendría– Lo siento, ¿estás bien? Te ayudaré a recoger los platos y…

– Quítate, estás en mi camino –dijo al ponerse de pie quitándole el tazón de las manos- Vete inmediatamente antes que…

No, definitivamente su día estaba marchando mal desde el momento en que llegó a la Orden.

– ¡YUU! –gritó el pelirrojo sonriendo alegremente yendo donde él

– Demonios –apretó los dientes sin girar a verle, recogió los platos y disparado fue a devolverlos para irse a su habitación

"_No mires atrás, no mires atrás"_ se repetía una y otra vez como conjuro, entró a su recámara y cerró con todos los candados posibles, pegando luego la oreja sobre la puerta, nada, ningún ruido cerca. Soltó un suspiro alejándose de ella y yendo a la cama _"Por fin"_ pensó sentándose, se tiró y miró el techo, debía dormir, tendría una misión pronto y debía ahorrar sus energías. Se puso de pie yendo a cambiarse las ropas, porque tampoco eso había podido hacer. Tiró el uniforme en la silla y justo en el momento en que se iba a acostar tocaron la puerta… la cual ciertamente ignoró.

– No escucho –se dijo bajito acomodándose entre las sábanas, pero nuevamente escuchó el _"toc, toc"_- tch… ¿quién demonios? –se escondió con la almohada y prefirió seguir acostado

– Yuu, soy yo –llamó desde el otro lado aquella voz que le perturbaba, Kanda apretó los ojos mientras un fuerte rubor poblaba ya sus mejillas– Yuu, sé que sigues despierto, puedo verte mover –siguió diciendo mientras golpeaba la puerta una tras otra y tras otra vez

Algo que sabía Lavi (y todos aquellos que en su vida habían conocido a Kanda) era que él no gozaba de lo llamado "tolerancia" y poseía menos tolerancia cuando se trataba del sinvergüenza conejo.

– Yuu…Yuu… Yuu… BAKAAAAAAAAN.. –el filo tocó su cuello, la katana del samurai había sido desenvainada y se encontraba más que nunca amenazante- Oh, ¿ves cómo si seguías despierto? –expresó sonriendo con una gotita en la sien, poquito más y no la contaba

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Has venido nuevamente a molestar?

– No, nunca he sido una molestia para Yuu –expresó confiado pasando a la habitación (sin invitación del ojiazul) – vine a verte, acabo de llegar con el Panda, ¿cómo estás? ¿te fue bien? ¿conociste personas interesantes? ¿comiste adecuadamente? ¿visitaste algún lugar extraño? ¿tuviste sexo con… -y nuevamente calló, la katana afilada apuntaba a su cuello- ehmmm, eso lo dejamos entonces para otro momento –dijo sentado ya en la cama con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto

– ¿Crees que me voy a tragar todas esas preguntas falsas? ¿Qué quieres en realidad? Apúrate y escúpelo, tengo sueño y estoy de mal humor –tomó asiento en la silla de su escritorio guardando la mugen

El pelirrojo le sonrió con dulzura por sus pensamientos viajó el decirle _"Pero siempre estás de mal humor"_ aunque no lo creyó preciso (es decir, su vida corría ciertos riesgos).

El orbe verde dibujó cada rasgo en la memoria de aquel peliazul que miraba a la ventana con cierto enfado, le gustaba Kanda, demasiado como para poder hacérselo entender al chico… pero también esa cierta "idiotez" le atraía.

– No son falsas, de verdad estaba pensando en averiguar todo eso –dijo con un tono dulce al sonreír

El peliazul giró la mirada hacia él con cierta sorpresa, sonrió ladino casi en burla ocultando su mirada con los flecos largos.

– Deja de decir estupideces, Lavi –expresó con risa entre los labios apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano, nuevamente miró por la ventana, sus gestos trataban de ocultar ese nerviosismo que el otro le estaba haciendo pasar al decir esas cosas tan abiertamente

– ¿Por qué no me crees? –el tono de decepción podía marcarse un poco en esa pregunta

– ¿Por qué he de creerte? –cuestionó sin mirarle

– Te lo he dicho, "Yuu me gusta" ¿crees que es una broma?

– Creo que es una etapa de tu rebeldía y locura, si es todo lo que tenías que decirme vete, tengo sueño mañana…

Lavi le jaló del cuello de la camisa blanca haciendo que le mirase. Kanda nunca había visto esa mirada verde tan decidida, no mostraba pizca de duda pero… ¿estaba loco? ¿qué pensaba? Golpeó la mano para que le soltase, o eso quiso ya que fue detenida por la mano del pelirrojo.

– Oye, tú… –dijo mirándole con enfado, estaba cabreándose al no poder hacer que dejase de verle, le ponía nervioso ser examinado por ese orbe con tal intensidad- LAVI –gritó zarandeando a lo que el otro se inclinó besándole con efusividad

La mano libre del samurai trató de alejarlo, empujaba cuanto podía, de verdad eso deseaba puesto que la puerta aún estaba abierta y alguien podría pasar… Su mirada azul se mostraba nerviosa, tenía que detenerle, pararle… le mordió la lengua, no funcionó.

– Deten… hnnm –su boca nuevamente se ahogaba con esa lengua que exigente pedía el espacio en ella, no podía, no podía… estaba demasiado cansado, o eso quería pensar porque sus labios cedieron con lentitud y las mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rubor

El jadeo entre sus bocas aumentó conforme el beso se alargaba, los ojos azules se entrecerraban llorosos… no quería detenerse ahora.

– Yuu… de verdad me gustas… -susurró mientras besaba las mejillas que estaban la cálidas

Kanda ladeó levemente el rostro, no quería verle, no quería mirarle porque si sus ojos iban hacia el otro sería su fin.

– Mírame a los ojos… Yuu –murmuró llamándole más dulce con su nombre, Kanda odiaba eso, detestaba aquella cercanía que le exigía pero no era porque le desagradara… era más bien porque le molestaba ser débil a esa voz susurrante– si dices que quieres que me vaya, me iré –le acarició el cuello largo y fino que poseía eso hizo ruborizarse aún más al peliazul

Debilidad, ser débil a algo era el peor mal que podía tener. Le empujó cuando sintió flaquear aquellas manos ajenas, se puso de pie y se acomodó la camisa. No le veía, sabía que con una mirada echada al otro le haría quedarse.

–Me iré a dormir a otro lugar, no aguanto tanto escándalo –dijo comenzando salir pero la persistencia del otro era demasiada

La mano de Lavi sujetaba la muñeca del peliazul, quien se había entonces detenido. Kanda frunció levemente el entrecejo ¿cuán molesto podía llegar a ser? Los dientes del samurai se apretaron y jaló la mano para que le soltase, de nueva cuenta no logró hacerlo.

– Déjame ir, Lavi

– No –susurró firme

– Déjame ir o prometo golpearte hasta hartarme

– Me gustas, Yuu…

– Deja de jugar…

– No estoy jugando, de verdad me gustas… es el gustar de –iba a continuar cuando la voz del peliblanco le detuvo

– ¡Lavi!... –hizo una pausa entrecerrando la mirada con desagrado– y Bakanda…

Nunca antes se había alegrado de ver a ese niño maldito, pero sin duda estaba ahora plenamente agradecido ya que debido a su intromisión logró hacer que Lavi le soltase.

– ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar a mi habitación?

– Estaba abierto, además me mandaron a buscarlos –echó la mirada al costado

– ¿Vas a decirme que si hay un acantilado frente a ti te tirarías? Me lo hubieras hecho saber antes y podría haberte ayudado a encontrar un muy muy MUY hondo –enfatizó con tirria mientras salía de la recámara

– Tsk… Eres tan molesto como recordaba –musitó yendo a donde el pelirrojo que hasta el momento parecía algo abstraído– ¿Pasa algo, Lavi? –pasó la mano en el hombro.

Yuu les miraba de reojo y al ver tal acto giró la mirada a un costado. No entendía claramente por qué le dolía verlos siempre así de unidos. Entrecerró los ojos apretando los labios, le estaba doliendo en el alma… Algo le había ahuecado el corazón en ese instante y no sabía qué era.

– Estoy bien –decía el de la banda mientras sonreía bobamente, y aunque no parecía estarlo su atención estaba aún en el peliazul

La mirada gris mostraba cierta sospecha aunque tampoco podía obligar a Lavi a hablar de lo que le aquejaba, soltó un suspiro… ahora que lo pensaba ¿de qué estaban hablando Kanda y Lavi antes de que les interrumpiera? Parecía algo serio porque en cuanto llegó, Kanda se había apartado de él… También estaba el incidente de la cafetería que aunque eran rumores sabía que estaba relacionado con Kanda. Debía parar… Tantas dudas le perturbaban y él era una persona demasiado curiosa.

– Como decía –paró sus propios pensamientos continuando con lo que había sido enviado- Komui nos está llamando, tendremos que salir de inmediato

– ¿"Tendremos"? –repitió el ojiazul mientras mostraba su total negación con la mirada- Me niego –agregó además con la palabra

No era su día, definitivamente no lo era.

– Kanda, Roger-san dice que te quites del camino, estorbas –expresó pateándole a lo que el peliazul alzó la mirada entre adormilada y furiosa, Allen sonrió amplio y engreído- Vamos, ¿Bakanda está cansado? ¿no puede con una misión tan sencilla?

Walker tentaba a su suerte. Yuu sonrió ladino, bueno sus burlas lo habían despertado, se puso de pie y antes de poder desafiarle con la katana el movimiento de la carreta al atorarse en un hueco les hizo caer.

Lavi quien hasta el momento se mantenía al margen (él mismo sabía que esas riñas terminarían en golpes así que mejor las dejaba pasar) vio tal escena a lo que se puso de pie y jaló a Kanda por la cintura pues estaba encima del albino. Para su fortuna no había sido más que eso… aunque esos rostros estuvieron demasiado cerca.

– Hey, dejen de –el golpe seco en el brazo le hizo separarse, Kanda no le miró sólo se apartó y viendo que la carreta estaba detenida se bajó de un brinco al tomar su maleta

– Desde aquí iré caminando –dijo empezando a andar a lo que Lavi le siguió

– Yuu ¿sigues enfadado? ¿Por qué? –preguntaba mientras le seguía, detrás de él Allen y el buscador bajaban las demás maletas- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? ¿Es por lo que he dicho?

Kanda continuó caminando, no quería verle, las mejillas estaban enrojeciendo sintiendo aún un cosquilleo en su cintura. El pecho que estaba tranquilo se le había acelerado al instante de su agarre. Chasqueó para sí mismo la lengua, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? Estaba sintiendo una opresión muy dentro de él, no encontraba respuestas y sólo se consumía en suposiciones, así no era él, nunca hubiera sucumbido a tantas dudas… Dolía, dolía de sobremanera, era tan punzante y gastante, mayor que cualquier dolor recibido en batalla… No era superficial sino interno, demasiado como para poder encontrarlo y arrancarlo.

Desenvainó su mugen y giró para plantársele, los ojos permanecían bajo las hebras azules desplegando un aura asesina, estaba furioso con el conejo… le causaba demasiadas confusiones.

– No vengas –levantó la punta de la katana señalándola contra el otro– Te dije desde un principio, no comprendo tu juego así que no me sigas

– Yuu… estás… -el ojiverde se mostraba sorprendido, nunca había visto aquello– ¿Es mi culpa?… –caminó hacia él pero el ojiazul samurai levantó más la punta para detenerle… Lavi sonrió dulce y soltó un suspiro– Ya sé –dijo sacando su gólem de la maleta que también llevaba-… mira, podemos hablar con esto mientras caminamos, puedo ir tras de ti –sonrió más amplio encendiéndolo- así no te molestaré… –luego suavizó su mirada y susurró– así que no sigas llorando… prometo no molestarte más…

– … No sé de qué estás hablando –dijo al darle la espalda y envainar la espada mientras abría la maleta y dejaba su gólem salir, comenzó a caminar

Lavi sonrió ante sus palabras y el acto, comprendía que Kanda no era alguien a quien se le hiciera fácil expresar las cosas… pero aún deseaba saber aquella respuesta.

– Yuu… –llamó mientras caminaba pero el peliazul le ignoró– Yuu, ¿me escuchas? –preguntó sonriendo ladino sin volver a recibir respuesta, el pelirrojo puso ambas manos en su boca para gritar– ¡YUUUUUUUU!

– TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO, IDIOTA –respondió al haber recibido semejante grito no sólo desde atrás sino también a través del gólem en la oreja

– Oh, perdona, pensé que estaba descompuesto –expresó riéndose suave-…

– … ¿Y? –cuestionó el mirando de reojo al gólem pues no le había dicho el por qué le llamaba– …

– ¿Y qué? –expresó con curiosidad fingiendo no saber a lo que iba el otro pero no tardó en hablar puesto que el susodicho comenzó a sacar su espada- Ehmmm nada, sólo quería decir tu… – sus palabras se corrigieron nuevamente al ver cómo el samurai se detenía, quizás sí lo mataría- Iba a preguntarte qué resultados tuviste en tu último viaje –dijo con prisa lo primero que pasó por su mente aliviándose al ver que la espada volvía a quedarse en la vaina

– Era falsa –respondió continuando caminando– Aunque el pueblo tenía un problema no era a causa de la inocencia –soltó un suspiro habiendo recordando lo tanto que viajó y no durmió para obtener esos resultados.

La mirada azulada se dirigía hacia el gólem que no transmitía ningún sonido al parecer el pelirrojo se había calmado. Giró a ver y notó esa esmeralda fija en él. Un sonrojo invadió todo su rostro ¿desde hace cuánto le miraba de aquél modo? Dio un giro volviendo al rumbo… Estaba nervioso, estaba nervioso, su pecho era golpeado desde adentro por el insistente corazón, era como si le dijera que volviese a verle. Se detuvo… ¿qué pasaba? ¿qué debía hacer?

– ¿Pasa algo, Yuu? –cuestionó el Bookman Jr al verle parar, sin aproximarse esperó– ¿Yuu?

– … –no respondió, había demasiado calor, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y los labios resecos… ¡qué demonios le sucedía!

– ¡YUU! –gritó el otro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar para verle había sido arrastrado contra el suelo con el cuerpo del otro encima.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivos, la mirada esmeralda estaba cerca y los labios esbozaban una sonrisa, tras de él algo explotaba y no iba a salir de su sorpresa hasta que escuchó la voz del brote de habas.

– ¿Están bien? –cuestionó Allen al acercarse a ellos mientras Lavi se retiraba de encima quedándose sentado, llevó una mano tras su cabeza- Estoy bien ¿y tú, Yuu, te lastimaste? –preguntó mirándole sonriendo.

Kanda agachó un poco el rostro… no había sentido el peligro, de hecho ni estaba atento a ello.

– ¿Kanda? –acercó la mano el peliblanco pero el peliazul la golpeó apartándola

– Estoy perfectamente –dijo en un tono molesto sin poder verles.

Allen y Lavi se inmutaron, bueno para el primero parecía ser el mismo Kanda de siempre pero el Bookman Jr no pensaba igual, podía ver a través de esas palabras.

Ambos se pusieron de pie llegando luego el buscador en la carreta, se subieron (obligando al samurai a hacerlo) y continuaron.

– Como les mencioné durante el camino los Akumas han aumentado su número por estas zonas centrándose en los alrededores del pueblo que es al que nos dirigimos

– Yo no escuché sobre eso –dijo Yuu mientras permanecía sentado en un extremo de la carreta alejado de los otros tres

– Lo mencionó, Bakanda, sólo que estabas durmiendo y por eso no escuchaste –intervino el albino para callarle.

Al ojiazul se le hinchó la vena de la sien ¿cómo le había llamado el brote de habas?, lo mataría, lo mataría o eso pensaba hasta que miró al pelirrojo quien parecía haberse lastimado la cabeza, desvió la mirada a un costado. Se sentía culpable, había perdido la cabeza por un momento y su falta de atención provocó el accidente… quizás estaba pensando mucho las cosas, debía dejarlas, abandonar esas ideas y continuar haciendo su trabajo de exorcista.

Lavi miró al peliazul podía notar su ausencia y, casi coincidente al sentir del ajeno, una culpabilidad le invadió… ¿estaba siendo demasiado ansioso con hacerle darle una respuesta?

Desde la primera vez que vio a Kanda en la orden se sintió atraído por ese aire tan arrogante. Tal vez era algo masoquista pero no podía negar que aquella relación de tira-afloja le gustaba… podría ser que inició como un juego, un reto pero poco a poco conoció a aquel chico que se escondía tras esa mirada despectiva y molesta... comenzó a conocerle, sus pensamientos hablaban de él, sus palabras versaban sobre él y accidentalmente se dio cuenta que sólo regresaba para estar cerca suyo. Sin querer, se había enamorado…

Bajaron de la carreta, habían llegado a la posada. Fueron a que les dieran sus habitaciones para irse a descansar. La noche cayó como anillo al dedo, o eso pensó Kanda dado que su cabeza ya necesitaba un poco de reposo, no podría pelear de aquel modo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –volvió a ser sacado de sus rezos internos y dando nuevamente la atención a la realidad vio a un brote de habas discutiendo con el dueño del lugar- ¿Seguro que no tiene otra? Somos cuatro personas, no podemos quedarnos juntos en dos habitaciones… –se acercó susurrando a la oreja del señor- …después de todo hay una persona con nosotros a la que no le gusta que le invadan su espacio personal… –puso las manos en ruego inclinándose– por favor, debe haber alguna otra, hasta un rincón sería bueno –rogaba el chico albino una y otra vez

– Lo siento, es todo lo que tenemos esta noche, mañana es el Festival de las rosas negras y como somos un pueblo pequeño sólo hay esta posada… Cada habitación cuenta con dos camas... Desearía ayudarles pero no puedo hacer más que esto –dijo el hombre

Allen tomó las llaves y se dirigió a Kanda entregándole una y quedándose él con la otra.

– Como escuchaste sólo nos queda compartir… Te dejamos una habitación y nosotros nos quedaremos en la otra –explicó con pesadez el chico.

Lavi le dirigió una sonrisa al peliazul estando unos pasos delante de él. Kanda leyó los labios del pelirrojo quien susurró haciendo que nadie le escuchara _"Buenas noches"_. Cerró los ojos guardándose la llave en el saco, su pecho volvía a acelerarse… comenzó a caminar tras ellos manteniendo la distancia.

Entró a su habitación y se quedó un tiempo mirando el techo, la luz blanca de la luna atravesaba la ventana. Desde fuera entraba a la habitación un aire fresco con cierto aroma… olfateó y suspiró, no le gustaba ese aroma tan dulce, era empalagoso. Se reincorporó para cerrar la ventana, extendió la mano jalando aquella y sus ojos fueron atrapados por esa silueta que estaba en el balcón de la habitación de al lado.

– ¿No tienes sueño?

– … Tu herida… –interrumpió el samurai y giró a ver hacia el frente, el conejo llevaba vendada la cabeza

– Oh, esto –señaló el vendaje sonriendo amplio– No te preocupes, Allen exageró con eso y no me dejó en paz hasta que me puso la venda Roger-san… -se puso de pie y caminó acercándose un poco a aquella ventana que no gozaba de un balcón– ¿estabas entonces preocupado por eso y no podías dormir? –preguntó sonriendo dulce mientras le miraba con cariño.

Kanda dirigió su rostro frunciendo el ceño, detestaba esa facilidad que tenía de leerlo… pero nunca se lo diría. Sonrió ladino lleno de arrogancia.

– No sueñes, me desperté porque hay un detestable olor a rosas, me causa náuseas por eso vine a cerrar la…

– Yo salí por eso –interrumpió al mirar adelante– salí al balcón cuando sentí el olor… el señor dijo que eran rosas negras algo que no existe, quizás las procesan de algún modo pero el olor es dulzón… a mí me agrada ese olor además… –le miró de reojo- por lo general me gustan los rosas porque aunque tengan espinas no dejan de ser hermosas

Las orbes azules se abrieron sorprendidas sintiendo como aquellas palabras no eran dirigidas a las simples flores. Agachó la mirada ruborizándose y comenzó cerrar la ventana.

– Yuu ¿me dejas ir a tu habitación? –preguntó el Bookman Jr antes de que cerrarse por completo

– ¡NO!… -exclamó el otro sin verle siquiera y terminar por cerrar de golpe

Lavi sonrió y revisó su recámara, al parecer ese ruido tan sonoro no despertaba a Allen ni al buscador, el cual dormía en el sillón. Abrió con lentitud la puerta y cerrándola silenciosamente fue a la habitación continua. Tocó y volvió a tocar sabiendo que tarde o temprano le abriría. Estaba siendo demasiado terco, demasiado insistente, pero no quería dejar de serlo. Sabía que sólo le causaba problemas al otro, sin embargo, ya había avanzado mucho… No sólo lo había besado… Lo había abrazado, le había tenido abrazado hasta el amanecer… habían tenido sexo pero no quería sólo eso, no deseaba sólo satisfacer su deseo, lo que más quería y cambiaría toda definición era la respuesta de esa pregunta que aquella vez hizo.

Kanda estaba apoyado en la puerta, cada golpe emitido en ella lo sentía en el pecho, la voz susurrando del otro a través de la madera se hacía más ensordecedora que nunca. Sus mejillas se poblaron de un rubor intenso raspándole, y a la vez, incendiando cada sensación que le hacía tensarse. Tenía miedo de ese sentimiento, por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía débil. Escuchó como los pasos se alejaban y abrió desesperado la puerta encontrándose con una sonrisa amplia hacia él.

– Buenas noches –dijo al entrar empujándole con delicadeza mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

Sus labios se reunieron con aquellos besándolos una y otra vez, quería exprimir cada milímetro de esos y nunca dejarlos, las manos sujetaban los brazos del samurai impidiéndole huir pero extrañamente él estaba recibiéndole sin objeción… se detuvo acariciando con sus labios los otros, su mirada verde envolvía un aire de sensaciones y emociones cálidas.

Kanda jadeó suavemente, la mirada azul emitía ciertos rasgos atenuantes a pesar de la oscuridad que les rodeaba. Sus manos, que hasta el momento permanecían sueltas a los costados, se colgaron de la espalda del uniforme negro. Lavi sonrió y escondió el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del chico abrazándole con cierta fuerza.

– Oh, es tan difícil esperar si me miras así –dijo restregando un poco su rostro en la zona- Yuu… ¿cuándo me darás una respuesta? Parece que sólo juegas conmigo –burló mirándole de reojo al acurrucar la cabeza en el hombro del otro– me gustas demasiado, Yuu

– … –sonrió ladino, nunca se hubiera atrevido a sonreírle en una situación parecida pero estaban en aquella habitación cuya única luz era la del candelabro del pasillo que entraba por las aberturas de la puerta– eres un conejo pervertido sin autocontrol –expresó y antes de dejarle defenderse besó sus labios nuevamente.

Tomó el rostro del samurai profundizando su beso, la lengua entró en aquella pequeña boca que no se negaba a él. Lavi fue llevándolo entre el beso a la cama donde le hizo caer y prosiguió prolongando aquel placer terrenal.

Quizás estaba siendo un idiota dejándose tomar con aquella facilidad... no le importaba, en ese instante no le interesaba ser el idiota más grande del mundo si con ello podía estar entre los brazos del pelirrojo. No sabía por qué se sentía así ¿era acaso que lo amaba?... No estaba seguro, nunca amó a alguien de aquel modo.

Un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir esa boca pasearse por el pecho que recién fue desnudado. Llevó la mano a esas hebras rojas, los dedos se ocultaron entre ellas. Cerró los ojos, podía sentir los labios del pelirrojo mojarle la tetilla. Kanda se removió un poco mientras apretó la boca la sensación de ser lamido era demasiado excitante. Le miró apenas y trató de reincorporarse pero las caderas fueron acariciadas con las manos del otro.

– Lavi… -susurró mientras sintió como sus pantalones eran deslizados hacia fuera y una tremenda ola de sensaciones le llegó desde las piernas que eran acariciadas hacia su hombría, soltó un gemido– …esp…detente…

– No puedo –dijo el pelirrojo tomándole los muslos, los separó con cuidado.

El orbe verde se mostraba nublado, el peliazul podía notar aquella profundidad en emociones, y él mismo se veía envuelto en ellas. Era como un abismo donde habiendo mirado hacia él se lanzaba sin pensar. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo… el bookman era peligroso.

Un gemido salió de sus labios secos que fueron capturados y nutridos por esa otra boca. Lavi se había mordido el labio previamente a besarlo cosa que apenas llegó a ver y se le hizo excitante. Trató por todos los medios de quitar esa lengua dentro de su boca, no era posible, se movía tan intensa y posesivamente que apenas podía respirar.

Jadeó fuertemente al ser soltado, por fin el aire llegaba a su cuerpo, el pecho estaba agitado y el corazón disparaba golpes dolorosos. Kanda tenía los ojos vidriosos, una lágrima recorrió de uno de ellos por la mejilla siendo atrapada por el pulgar del otro. Miró al invasor, aquel al que siempre había temido, del cual siempre buscó estar apartado. Lo supo siempre, desde que lo conoció comprendió que aquel hombre era un usurpador, un conquistador… y que él, Kanda Yuu, era débil a esa estúpida sinceridad.

– Apárta… –calló, su cuerpo se había levantado por la introducción de esos dedos que descaradamente se unieron junto con su dueño para arrancarle la poca razón que le quedaba- ahh –evocó de su boca posando ambas manos en los hombros ajenos, apretó la entrada y estranguló aquellos falanges que se movían con gentileza– La…Lavi –apretó los dientes, su cuerpo no se acostumbraba aún a esa sensación.

Le encantaba, y decir que ese encanto caía en la fascinación no era mentir. Lavi se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que miraba aquel cuerpo albino retorcerse por las embestidas de sus dedos. Le llamó tantas veces con aquel nombre que tanto reprochaba, pero seguía gustándole, era indescriptible explicar el por qué de su degustación. Una extraña sensación ante el disgusto ajeno le causaba atracción.

Había llegado a pensar que quizás era sádico, y en otras pensó que era masoquista. Sin embargo, no le interesaba. El rostro enojado del samurai era atractivo, y sin duda mientras más ruborizado le ponía su rostro se fruncía más. Llegó a comprender, hasta hace poco, que esos gestos no eran porque en realidad le desagradara, al contrario…

– Yuu… ¿te gusta? –susurró, comenzó a sentir los dedos húmedos, el ojiazul no cavilaba ante su pregunta pero su cuerpo, su maldito cuerpo respondió

El Bookman Jr sintió su entrada se movía ansiosa, las manos del peliazul apretaban los hombros de su uniforme. Sonrió ladino, para él, Kanda era lo más perfecto, lo más hermoso y, tal vez, lo más inalcanzable. El peliazul jamás diría lo que quería escuchar… Lavi lo sabía, conocía de esa inexpresividad de emociones que tenía pero aún así quería tenerlo, estar junto a él… porque podía leer en esos ojos y en esas acciones que así como no era sincero, tampoco era buen mentiroso.

Kanda se mordió el labio, el sudor empapaba su rostro y cuando estuvo a punto de exigir la retirada de aquellos dedos el otro embistió con ellos. Abrió los ojos y junto con su gemido escapó todo pensamiento. Las manos apretaron aún más esos hombros junto con la ropa que luego jaló atrayendo al pelirrojo, sus labios se incrustaron en esos otros que sin duda alguna carcomieron los otros. Podía sentir la lengua tan jodidamente dulce… no sabía el por qué de aquella dulzura y mucho menos comprendía el por qué le gustaba. Era como estar embriagado con los ojos dilatados y casi al llanto.

Sintió cómo respondía esa entrada, sus cabellos rojos estaban empapados y pegados en su mayoría al rostro pero nunca vio más hermoso al otro. Kanda yacía bajo él con las mejillas casi encendidas, sin embargo, decirle tal hecho le haría firmar su testamento. Sonrió suave y se inclinó para besarle los párpados. Quería más, Lavi se había vuelto impaciente y ya no sólo quería tener los dedos dentro.

– Perdona, Yuu, quería esperar pero…

Le sacó sus falanges húmedas y se desajustó el pantalón, el peliazul pudo escuchar al hebilla metálica y sin el tiempo de negarse gimió ante la penetración. Sus piernas temblaron mientras que el cuerpo totalmente tenso impedía aquella introducción. Lavi se mordió el labio, estaba demasiado apretado que apenas podía moverse.

– Ah…relájate… Yuu –volvió a llamarle cosa que le hizo al otro mirarle con fijeza

La mirada de ambos se detuvo un instante, comprendió en ese momento que Kanda estaba demasiado nervioso. Sonrió suave y se inclinó besándole a la vez que sus manos le sujetaban las asentaderas sobándoselas con gentileza.

Las embestidas poco a poco se fueron realizando, era dulce, demasiado gentil que se sentía asfixiar pero extrañamente le hacía sentirse bien. Había una confusa seguridad entre sus brazos que le molestaba pero le gustaba… ¿por qué? No lo sabía… ¿Acaso se había enamorado?

Sintió que su virilidad estaba ya totalmente dentro del otro. Expulsó un jadeo e inclinándose más a él le besó posesivamente comenzando así a moverse con mayor énfasis. El pelirrojo sentía los gemidos entre sus bocas que no se cansaban de abrazarse una y otra vez. El otro estaba mostrando mucha disponibilidad… le agradaba aquello y aunque también estuviera mostrándose falsamente negado le agradaría ¿por qué?... Porque se trataba de Kanda Yuu.

– Mis labios… –soltó un gemido que fue luego tragado por el mayor, con las manos trató de alejarlo un poco, quiso pararle o su boca sería evidencia del acto– …estúpido cone…aaa –gimió sujetándole con mayor fuerza contra su deseo, Lavi le había dado una estocado en aquella zona que le exprimía gotas de placer, sus caderas fueron moviéndose con mayor ímpetu y a pesar de saber que la boca podía sangrarle continuó besando… continuo más y más aún… no deseaba ya detenerse

Su mirada azul se escondió en la clavícula del otro que le sujetaba las caderas contra sí. Las manos del samurai habían llegado a la espalda del Bookman Jr atrayendo más ese cuerpo, atrayendo más ese calor. Podía escucharlo, los susurros de esa voz diciendo su nombre le causaban ahogamiento… era un paraíso tenderse bajo ese cuerpo.

– Yuu…yo… -el vaivén de sus cuerpos seguía en aumento, el sonido del choque de sus cuerpos igualaba al de los gemidos que ambos ahogaban entre ellos.

¿Desde cuándo se había caído bajo ese cuerpo? Cerró los ojos, a pesar del dolor que sentía, dentro de él comenzaba a arder demasiado placer. Kanda estaba disfrutando pero a la vez más confundido que nunca… ¿era sexo otra vez?... no, el pelirrojo estaba siendo demasiado posesivo, inexplicablemente posesivo y cálido.

Ya lo habían hecho un par de veces antes pero jamás como ésta. Sus cuerpos se frotaban entre ellos, pero el pudor aún estaba… ¿o era sólo él?... No, no podía ser que únicamente él estuviera teniendo de aquellas emociones, aquellas sensaciones.

Levantó un poco la vista ¡maldita curiosidad!... su visión fue cegada por aquellas mejillas rojas y labios entreabiertos que daban bocazos de aire. Quería tenerle, quería más de él… Kanda Yuu por primera vez en su vida había entendido qué era desear ser amado.

– Sufici…ente…yo… -le miró y sostuvo con demasiada vergüenza esa mirada– Lavi… ya… -apretó las ropas del Bookman

– Yuu… yo de verdad… te –acercó los labios a esa oreja queriendo decirle, queriendo expresarle aquel sentir que tantas veces soñó que recibiera pero temía aún por alejarlo… ¿se iría? ¿si le decía que sentía, se marcharía?

La virilidad del samurai estaba entre ellos siendo frotada contra el cuerpo vestido del pelirrojo. Kanda no podía retenerlo más, los dedos de sus pies estaban retorciéndose y junto con ellos sus manos ya no buscaban de dónde más sujetarse.

Pegó más el rostro en ese pecho y escuchó no los jadeos ni las estocadas entre sus cuerpos… no, algo más sonoro, algo que jamás hubiera podido escuchar si no le sujetara de aquel modo… El corazón del pelirrojo estaba bombeándole… ¿era excitación?... Se ocultó más allí… era tan sonoro… tan maravilloso… pero a la vez se sentía temeroso… ¿Qué quería decirle el conejo?

– … cállate –imperó apretando más las manos en ese uniforme y sin aviso se liberó parando las embestidas y apretándole tanto como pudo aquella masculinidad en su interior, no pudo escucharle, tuvo que ahogar su propio placer pero ni así pudo escuchar lo que dijo.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se detuvo, no supo cómo fue ni el momento en que su última embestida fue totalmente tragada y abrazándole con fuerza se vino sin poder confesarle lo que había sentido desde que le conoció. Abrazó lo más que pudo a aquel samurai, no quería dejarle, no quería soltarle si tan sólo pudieran así quedarse por siempre … pero era estúpido, conocía a Kanda y su arisco carácter.

Acarició la mejilla sudada del más joven, no podía verle el rostro, maldijo la ventana que estaba cerrada, si estuviera abierta al menos podría verle con claridad, sin embargo, sus dedos no mentían… las mejillas del otro estaban calientes, casi a hervir… ¿estaba aún sonrojado? Sonrió suave y se acercó más acurrucándose en ese cuerpo bañado y empapado. Podía sentir el aroma de Kanda combinado con las rosas.

– ¿Cuánto más piensas estar dentro? –masculló sin mirarle, no quería tenerle cerca, no tan cerca que pudiera ser delatado por su corazón– sácalo –imperó

– Un poco más –dijo suave llegando a la oreja ajena- ¿no duele tanto ya, verdad? –dijo en un tono burlón

– Tsk, eres demasiado molesto, quítate de encima –expresó con enojo, miró de reojo al otro, apenas podía ver esa esmeralda entre tanta oscuridad– Eres un pervertido, tú fuiste el único que se quedó con ropa…

– ¿Querías verme sin ropa? –burló animado abrazándole aún más

– TE EQUIVOCAS –vociferó tratando de apartarlo

– Si tanto te molesta mi ropa puedo quitármela ahora –dijo saliendo con sutileza de su interior y comenzando a sacarse el saco y la camisa animado

Kanda no comprendía a ese hombre… no, de hecho no aseguraba que fuese humano. Le pateó sacándolo de la cama, era demasiado animado, demasiado positivo, demasiado sincero. Jaló las sábanas cubriéndose con ellas… el olor le envolvió. Podía sentir a través de esas telas el aroma del pelirrojo, se sonrojó con fuerza, no quería seguir en esa habitación.

Sonrió suave estando sentado en el suelo luego del ser tirado, cogió el saco que apenas logró quitarse y se puso de pie yendo a donde se encontraba la cabeza oculta, se inclinó y murmuró las palabras más suaves que jamás antes había dicho.

– Te amo, Yuu

Encogió el cuerpo ante esas palabras, sus ojos se paralizaron en cuestión de segundos ¿había escuchado bien?... No… estaba mal, sin duda eso iba mal… ¿por qué lo decía? ¿por qué jugaba de ese maldito modo?... aborrecía aquella sensación, sus sentimientos alcanzaron su pecho, y fue como si esas palabras hubieran tenido eco en todo su ser… Amaba a Lavi también.

– ¿Me escuchaste? –volvió a susurrar mientras no veía movimiento alguno, entrecerró la mirada, entendió ante ese silencio la respuesta

Lavi se reincorporó sonriendo suave, llevó la mano tras su cabeza, bueno, quizás fue demasiado pronto… entonces ¿cuándo hubiera sido indicado?... agachó la mirada apretando con la mano el uniforme recogido… comprendía a Kanda pero también le dolía su silencio. Cavaba su corazón aquella falta de inexpresividad. Apretó los dientes rabioso, así era, sentía rabia de su impotencia ¡qué diera por ser correspondido!

– Desde que llegué a la Orden, no pensé sentirme así… –murmuró agachándose quedando en cuclillas mirando el suelo-… vine porque el viejo me lo ordenó, he conocido a muchas personas antes que tú, y sigo conociendo en cada viaje a más… aprendo todo, veo todo… pero nada me es verdaderamente interesante salvo tú… Cuando te vi por primera vez entendí que había llegado al lugar indicado… sólo regreso por eso… no me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco… ¿tú también sientes lo mismo, verdad Yuu?...

El sonrojo se hacía cada ves más evidente, cada segundo por cada palabra que le atravesaba el corazón. Apretó un poco más las sábanas, no quería descubrirse ante él en ese estado.

– Quizás soy demasiado insistente –dijo con un tono cabizbajo, soltó un leve suspiro y se reincorporó– Duerme, más tarde tendremos la misión… –le dio la espalda susurrando– Lamento haberte puesto incómodo…

Kanda lo sintió, esas palabras serían las últimas si no daba un paso… ¿pero dónde caería si lo hiciera?... ¿a dónde caminaba?... el lugar al cual el pelirrojo le hacía seguir era demasiado desconocido. Apretó los ojos, ¿pero le dejaría irse así? ¿le dejaría tomar toda esa responsabilidad?...

Sintió el tirón y sin haber podido responder sus labios fueron apresados por aquellos otros. Era algo extraño, no conocía bien todo del pealizul pero siempre conseguía retenerle en el último instante. Lavi pasó la mano en aquella cabeza acercando más profundamente aquel beso tan íntimo.

Las lenguas se rozaban y una revoloteaba temblorosa dentro de aquella boca, era inexperto en toda esa materia, de hecho, apenas podía sostener la razón en el acto. Entreabrió los ojos y vio aquel semblante verde fijo en él ¿podía mirarle estando tan oscuro? Claro que no ¡era estúpida aquella idea!... entonces ¿cómo es que él si podía?.

Se separó jadeante… los labios le tiritaron… Lo amaba, ¡maldición! ¡Lo amaba!

– Yo… no quiero… -comenzó a decir, quería dejarlo claro, aclararlo con las palabras adecuadas entonces ¿por qué era tan difícil?– Lavi…

El golpe de la puerta al ser abierta le paró las palabras… sin mencionar que el corazón le había dejado de latir y el alma le había abandonado ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS EL BROTE DE HABAS HABÍA ENTRADO!

Los ojos azules se abrieron de vergüenza, Kanda jaló inmediatamente sus sábanas cubriéndose bajo éstas ¿lo había visto? ¿lo había visto, cierto? No, eso no podía estarle pasando… tal situación tan embarazosa y ante todo FRENTE A ÉL.

El chico peliblanco parpadeó un par de veces… Lo vio sin querer. Sonrió ladino, una gotita asomaba su sien ¿a qué había ido? ¡Lo había olvidado! Pero es que HABÍA VISTO CLARAMENTE A KANDA DESNUDO JALANDO A LAVI POR LA CAMISA… la pregunta que pasaba por sus pensamientos en ese instante era ¿quién violó a quién?

Allen pasó la mirada a un costado, el silencio era tan evidente… ¡Y seguía sin recordar por qué había ido en primer lugar! ¿Cómo recordarlo con tan _shockeante_ imagen?

– Walker-san –gritó el buscador al irlo a buscar- rápido, debemos irnos

– ¡CIERTO! –vociferó golpeando la palma de la mano con el puño, por fin recordó- Debemos irnos, parecer ser que algunos akumas están rodeando a estas horas a las afueras de la ciudad…

Lavi, que hasta el momento permaneció preocupado por las consecuencias de haber sido atrapado de _in fraganti_ despejó sus pensamientos, debían darse entonces prisa. Miró a Kanda quien permanecía oculto aún.

– Yuu, te esperamos afuera –expresó caminando y sacando a Allen con palmaditas, estaba seguro que las sonrisas alegres que en ese momento dibujaba en su rostro serían apagadas por la furia del samurai… suspiró, no había remedio tendría que pagar las consecuencias de sus (estúpidos) actos, y lo peor de todo era…– que no supe qué iba a decir –susurró al estar parado frente a la habitación de Kanda, Allen apenas le escuchó

– ¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó curioso… y luego recordó la escena que había visto… era mejor dejar de ser tan curioso, o eso pensaba

– No, nada –el tono de su voz se escuchaba depresivo y cómo no estarlo cuando había sido detenido por Kanda y ése mismo chico le estaba diciendo algo… ¿era acaso una confesión? ¡y se lo había perdido por esos malditos akumas!

– Vamos –dijo saliendo con su traje y la katana, su ceño estaba fruncido (como de costumbre, quizás hasta más de lo normal) miró al peliblanco que parecía estarlo examinando de pies a cabeza ¡maldito brote de habas, lo había visto!- ¿qué te sucede, niño maldito? –masculló mirándole con fijeza

– ¿Estás "bien"? –interrumpió Lavi queriendo acercársele y antes de poder recibir una respuesta el ojigris habló

– Pareces cansado –una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, no podía negarlo, era divertido ver a Kanda guardando su vergüenza

Le dolía el trasero, decir que no sería una gran mentira, pero ¡qué va! mentiría si con ello no se mostraba más débil que el albino.

– Dejen de decir estupideces –expresó malhumorado como siempre caminando frente a ellos, Lavi y Allen se miraron, no había remedio, si Kanda decía que estaba bien, estaba bien

Se dividieron la zona, afortunadamente a esas horas de la madrugada las personas no circulaban por las calles. No iba a ser difícil aunque sí cansado. Soltó un bostezo caminando hacia el puente bajo el cual se escabulló, no había vuelto a haber sonido alguno de sus enemigos lo que le pareció extraño y le puso más alerta.

Se sentó bajo el arco del puente y soltó otro bostezo, fastidio era lo que más sentía y no tanto por tener que hacer trabajo sino más bien porque pudo casi suponer lo que el pelirrojo le quiso decir con la pregunta de si estaba "bien". Ocultó la parte inferior de su rostro con la mano, se estaba ruborizando, hacía pocos minutos en que habían tenido… ¿sexo?... no, a eso ya no se le podía llamar sólo sexo.

– Tch –chasqueó la lengua pateando una piedra la cual corrió hasta el riachuelo–¿por qué debo recordarlo ahora? –se dijo bajo

Recordaba aún su calor, su cuerpo estaba envuelto no sólo por el aroma sino también por la sensación de haber sido cubierto por esos brazos. Cerró los ojos avergonzado por esas ideas ¿desde cuándo le había invadido aquella existencia los pensamientos?

Había un olor dulce, "desagradable" pensó frunciendo el entrecejo.

– _¿Y tienes sueño, Yuu?_ –preguntó a través del gólem, el nombrado levantó la mirada hacia el aparato por donde provenía aquella voz- _No te esfuerces… _

– … –se quedó en silencio, no quería hablar en ese momento

– _¿Ya te quedaste dormido? Oh, eso es malo ¿debería ir donde estás y cuidarte? –_una suave risa se escabulló en el sonido– _Aunque diga "no te esfuerces" es obvio que lo harás ¿cierto? Ese es el tipo de persona que eres… _

Kanda desvió la mirada, ¿a qué se refería con eso el estúpido conejo?... No debía pensarlo mucho, debía concentrarse. Se puso de pie y chasqueó la lengua, miró a un lado, al otro… No percibía akumas cerca ¿el brote de habas había hecho debidamente su trabajo?

– _Sobre lo que me ibas a decir.. –_interrumpió pero no supo continuar y silenció

– Ahora no, Lavi –dijo bajo y vio a un akuma, afiló la mirada preparándose

– … -guardó silencio ante esas palabras escuchando con claridad el filo de aquel arma afilada cortando el viento, sonrió, al parecer había comenzado- _¿puedo seguir? _–preguntó al escuchar la empuñadura de la katana al ser envainada nuevamente– _… sobre lo que ibas a decirme… creo que debo volver a decirlo… o mejor dicho, quiero volver a decirlo…_

– ¡Ya cállate! –dijo sonrojándose al cortar otro akuma, podría llamarse descargarse y lo estaba haciendo ¡descargaba su furia (y pena) con aquellos seres, ya que sabía por dónde iba Lavi y en ese momento había perdido el coraje para responderle como quería… después de todo, ¡fue visto desnudo en pleno acto!

El sonido de las explosiones se escuchaba a lo lejos, la batalla había comenzado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Apenas podían hablar pero Lavi sabía perfectamente que el otro estaba bien. Sonrió ladino, quería decirlo, quería de verdad decirlo; ya no le importaba si era o no el mejor momento, después de todo, esperaría a que el ojiazul tomara otra vez la valentía para confesarse él mismo.

– _¡Yuu!_ –gritó mientras golpeaba al akuma, el sonido de ese golpe y aquella voz alegre le hizo al otro girar hacia el gólem que permanecía a unos pocos pasos de él- _después de todo, no soy bueno pensando en qué momento es el mejor para decirlo, así que me ahorraré eso y simplemente lo diré tanto como pueda…_

– Espera… ¡No digas una palabr… -fue interrumpido por ese grito ensordecedor

– _TE AMO_

Cortó al akuma y mientras éste desaparecía sentía cómo el último fragmento de su dignidad se iba también… ¿por qué debió enamorarse de tan IDIOTA persona?

La mirada de Allen se desvió, nuevamente estaba en esa situación bochornosa habiendo encontrado la respuesta a su primera pregunta: quizás el violado fue Kanda. Suspiró al haber terminado, todos lo habían escuchado… aquella conversación seguramente fue grabada y lo peor de todo es que quien lo escuchaba no eran únicamente él y el buscador sino: Komui Lee. Fue en ese momento cuando por primera vez, Walker sintió lástima por Kanda.

De vuelta a la Orden. Leena Lee no comprendía aquellos semblantes: Roger-san estaba con la mirada cerrada y sonrojado; Allen, sin poder ver a los demás; Kanda, entre sonrojado y enojado (furioso) y Lavi… bueno, Lavi se veía demasiado feliz, o en palabras más adecuadas: rebozando de felicidad.

– Eh… bienvenidos –dijo sonriendo haciéndoles pasar, había pasado algo y quería saber qué era pero su intuición femenina le decía que era mejor no saberlo…

Lavi le tomó de la mano animoso, aunque toda su madrugada se fue para dar un reporte de los hechos ¡por fin había podido luego dormir bien!. Miró de reojo al Bookman Jr, quería separarse de él un instante, y es que estaba demasiado pegado cada día, cada segundo. Le miró de reojo avergonzado… Bueno, nadie estaba cerca así que le dejaría hacerlo siempre y cuando se controlara.

– Te amo –susurró dulce el chico pelirrojo apretando un poco el agarre

– … –desvió la mirada al costado y ocultando el rostro bajo los flecos sonrió ladino– hmp, eres demasiado altanero al repetir que amas a quien te ama –expresó con cierto tono de arrogancia aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

La mirada esmeralda se abrió sorprendido y sin pensarlo siquiera una vez le abrazó con fuerza gritando el nombre del peliazul.

Bueno, lo había dicho una vez y no pensaba volver a tener que repetirlo.

El peliblanco soltó un suspiro desviando la mirada, a su lado, una chica china estaba boquiabierta en pleno shock… ¿había escuchado bien? Pasó la mirada al otro buscando una respuesta, Allen prefirió no hablar al respecto, quería olvidar todo lo sucedido de ese día, era demasiado vergonzoso y aún más porque su salud mental peligraba si no lo hacía.

Concluyendo, Kanda Yuu era uno de los mejores exorcistas, tenía una sincronización con su Inocencia dentro de los mejores rangos, había sido disciplinado en su entrenamiento y también en su vida, se alimentaba adecuadamente, vivía pacíficamente (cuando podía), tenía una rutina diaria para cuando no había trabajo…pero a pesar de todo eso siempre había algo que estaba fuera de su control…

– ¡De verdad te amo mucho, mucho, mucho, Yuu! –decía revoloteando con corazones.

… y eso era su _**suerte en el amor**_.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado. Como mencioné fue hace un tiempo que hice este fanfic, no sé si tuve mucas faltas de ortografía y redacción, una disculpa por eso.<p>

Dejen review~


End file.
